The semiconductor test device is a device which tests the operation of a device under test (hereinafter called DUT) by inputting signals of prescribed pattern data to the DUT, reading output data of the DUT resultant of waveforms of the input signals, and comparing the output data with the expected data.
Recently, as the transfer bit rate of CPU, MPU, memories, etc. increases, it becomes necessary to compensate the transmission loss at connections between respective LSIs. Usually, the transmission line has integration characteristics, and thus, the high frequency component of a signal is lost. To cope with such a problem, a high frequency emphasizing circuit for compensating the transmission loss is often provided in an LSI.
The LSI incorporating such a high frequency emphasizing circuit must be tested as to whether or not the high frequency emphasizing circuit operates correctly.